


Fanworks and Fandom AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Fanworks and Fandom AU Recs

This rec list was made to celebrate AO3 winning the Hugo Award, and focuses on fanfiction about fandom and fanworks; for example, Cap discovering fanfics or Bucky drawing fanart.

### Steve/Bucky Fanworks and Fan AU Fic Recs

 **Title:** Art initiates Life  
**Why:** A nice little fic that feels very true to how I think Steve would see and think about fanworks.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203338>

**Title:** Be Careful What You Post On The Internet  
**Why:** Fun identity porn, featuring some sweet, sweet guilt and angst, followed by a happy ending  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474733>

**Title:** The Fourth Wall Isn't A Real Wall At All  
**Why:** fan artist Steve and fan writer Bucky team up for a big bang. An unfinished WIP, but IIRC it ends in a good-enough place.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357093>

**Title:** Freebird2k5Ever  
**Why:** Bucky writes enormous amounts of smut under a pseudonym and chats with his readers about it without telling them that it's all real. It's hysterical. AND ALAS UNFINISHED but it's the kind of thing where it doesn't matter if it's finished or not. The fanfic is all Steve/Sam while the real situation is Steve/Bucky/Sam + platonic Natasha.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996973>

**Title:** If Steve Rogers Were Your Boyfriend  
**Why:** Steve is a hot barista in the coffee shop where writer Bucky hangs out. Bucky, who is in an abusive relationship with Rumlow, writes a ton of self-insert AUs about him and various fantasy versions of Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097468>

**Title:** Pod Bless America  
**Why:** Cap Steve does podfics, “modern Bucky” writes fic. A shrunkyclunks meet awkward! They talk about fan works and how they feature/came to be in their life. Very nice :thumbsup:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411200>

**Title:** THE Steve Rogers PROBLEM  
**Why:** Probably one of my absolute favourite “mundane” fics out there and I just love the whole idea of a fanfic/fanart creator becoming involved with the person that is from the fandom they create for.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/269689>

**Title:** Thunder and Ice  
**Why:** Because Steve writing gleefully corny romance novels about his relationship with Bucky is endearing and we need more of it.  
**Why 2:** It's so cute and Steve loves his bucky SO MUCH  
**Why3 :** That fic is delightful. It really captures the manic glee of writing something NAUGHTY that you’re not SUPPOSED to  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055459/>

**Title:** Trains  
**Why:** Steve grew up down the street from a local garage band that hit it big. Years later, he finally gets to go to a concert. He gives them all portraits he’s drawn and gets to chat, and then spend the night with Bucky. This is one of my absolute favorite modern AUs, but the series ends on a cliffhanger and is on hiatus. :cry:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506539>

### Bonus Fanworks and Fan AU Recs for Other Ships and Fandoms

 **Title:** Five Times Sam Ran Into That Bearded, Brooklyn Hipster in Artist's Alley and One Time He Didn't  
**Why:** this is a Sam/Steve fic in which they have a slight meet ugly at a fandom convention. The 'verse has Howling Commando's comic books and cartoon series. Sam is a HUGE fan of Cap and the Howlies. He is also not aware that Steve's undercover as some artist dude. It's pretty cute  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775964>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
